Musical Fiasco
by ladyasile
Summary: Sister ficprequel to Marriage Conseling: A Tale Of Two Demons. HK. What happens when Kurama takes Hiei to a musical? Nothing good.


A/N: This is the sister fic!!! Well, it's based on the event that took place before both demons were trapped in the closet with Botan. It was that musical they went to. Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for the beta work. And to my sister that told me to write this, which led to the actual story, and then back to finishing this one.

Disclaimer: I do no own YYH and whatever musical they went to see.

**

* * *

Musical Fiasco**

* * *

Red eyes glared hatefully at the man in front of him. He felt himself losing control of his coolness, soon there would be one less human in the crowded building.

"Hiei, he just asked to see your ticket… sow it to him," Kurama said, breaking Hiei's little daydreams of seeing the man in front of him turn into ash.

Reluctantly, Hiei took out his ticket from his black tuxedo. He handed it over to the man in front of him with a smirk that seemed to cause fear. The man slowly took it and looked at it, checking to see if it was authentic. After the inspection, both demons were allowed to come in into the extravagant, expensive, and valuable theater.

They took their seats and waited with the rest of the humans for the musical to start. Personally, Hiei would have rather stayed home, eating sweet snow. However, his fox had wanted to go out for a romantic evening, and left Hiei no choice when he threatened to stop buying sweet snow. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the fox and his human currency to live.

And so now they were in a fancy theater, with a bunch of snobbish and ignorant humans, waiting for the boring musical. "Damn it all," muttered the fire demon as he shifted uncomfortably in his tuxedo.

"Calm down, Hiei. You'll enjoy the musical," Kurama said with a smile.

Hiei looked skeptical and continued to struggle with the suit until the lights dimmed. "What the fuck?" Hiei tensed and was ready to pull out his katana, until he remembered that he had left it after his mate explained to him for the fiftieth time why he couldn't bring sharp objects with him.

"Don't panic. The lights dimming means that the show is about to start, Hiei," the redhead explained. Hiei did calm down and began to stare straight ahead, where the show was suppose to be at. It wasn't long after that the musical began to take place. There were people in ridiculous outfits dancing around and singing.

The sight left the little demon speechless and confused. 'Why would humans want to watch this?'

Kurama looked over at Hiei and smiled. "Are you feeling well?"

As much as Hiei would have loved to punch Kurama in the face for ever bringing him there, he didn't. "Yeah," he lied.

Several minutes later, and Hiei was beginning to doze off. Nothing seemed to interest him about the musical that Kurama and everyone else seemed so fond off. He yawned cutely and tried to enjoy the show to no avail. 'This is the ultimate torture,' he thought.

More minutes passed, and the little demon was on the verge of either sleeping or going insane. He noticed the outfit's the guys were wearing and smirked a little at how awful they looked. However, now he was sure that he would go insane if he didn't do something soon.

"I can't believe you trashed the entire historical theatre!" Kurama shouted at Hiei as he looked at the bill for the damages that his mate had done to the building. With some of the treasure he had in Makai he could pay it off, but it still pissed him off.

"It was boring and I saved millions from that dreadful show," retorted Hiei.

Kurama gave a heavy sigh and collapsed on his bed. "I don't even want to talk to you!" he shouted.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Setting fire to that place was the best thing that could've ever happened to it."

"Not talking to you!" growled Kurama.

"Fine… sing instead," Hiei said and chuckled a bit.

Twenty minutes later he found himself sleeping on Yusuke's couch. He muttered several swear words under his breath, and hoped that Kurama would hear every single one of them.

"Shut up, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: I'm sleepy. It's like four in the morning. GAH! I still need to finish writing new chapters for ten stories and write two new ones for YYH! And I need to write three other ones with my friends! TT Thanks for reading! 


End file.
